


Of Stomachaches and Soft Hands

by PastelGreywaren



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cavity Causing Fluff, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGreywaren/pseuds/PastelGreywaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just stared back incredulously. "I know when something's up with you, and there's definitely something up. So spill."</p>
<p>Patrick sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>"Look, it's just a little stomachache. It's fine."</p>
<p>"C'mere. I can help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stomachaches and Soft Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little fic! I'll probably update Give Me Love tomorrow, but this is just a little drabble I've been meaning to write for a while. Thanks for reading!!

Okay, he definitely ate too much. He was just trying to be polite and finish his food (Pete's parents were basically watching him like a pair of hawks anyway), but he should have screwed manners and stopped way before he did. Now he's suffering the consequences. 

Patrick grimaced as he stepped out of the shower and had to bend down to get his pajama pants, which had gotten knocked into the floor of the bathroom. The ache in his stomach was better, but not by much. He didn't know how he would get any sleep that night. 

He tugged his shirt over his head and opened the door, steam flowing around him as he shuffled into the bedroom. Pete looked up from his phone, eyebrow cocked, but said nothing about Patrick's slightly-off movements. 

If it weren't for his accidental hiss when he reached for the covers that Pete had thrown aside, the other probably wouldn't have mentioned anything. But because fate had some sort of bounty on his head tonight, Pete did, in fact, mention something.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine. Why?" Patrick lied swiftly.

"I dunno," Pete said with a little shrug, "you've been acting kind of weird ever since dinner."

"Have I?"

"Did my parents say something to you?" Pete asked, frowning. "If so-"

"No, no," Patrick shook his head, "your parents were great."

Pete huffed. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing," Patrick reaffirmed stubbornly.

Pete just stared back incredulously. "I know when something's up with you, and there's definitely something up. So spill."

Patrick sighed in defeat. Now he'd have to witness Pete going into mother goose mode and fussing over Patrick as if he were made of glass and about to break. Wonderful.

"Look, it's just a little stomachache. It's fine."

"Is it bad?"

Patrick paused for a moment, and Pete took the momentary silence as a yes. Honestly, he was the most impatient person Patrick had ever encountered.

Pete made grabby hands for Patrick, to which the latter just raised an eyebrow.

"C'mere. I can help."

"No, you're probably gonna feel me up."

"You're... absolutely right. But you've never complained about it before," Pete sing-songed with a sly grin. Patrick puffed and halfheartedly jabbed Pete with an elbow.

"My answer is no."

"Awe, c'mon, Pat! It'll make you feel better."  
Then after a moment:  
"I promise I won't go below the waistband. Please?"

Patrick pursed his lips, his mind telling him to refuse. His mouth, however, seemed to have other plans.

"Alright, alright."

Wait, what?

Pete gave a triumphant noise and stretched over to pull Patrick into his lap, despite his protests to be "gentle, gentle!".

Pete scooted back to lean against the headboard and Patrick relaxed against Pete. He stiffened, however, when Pete's hands roamed towards his abdomen.  
It's not like Pete hadn't ever touched him before, because he had. He'd done much more than that, but that was a story for another time.  
And it wasn't like Pete hadn't seen him naked before, either, but it was still hard. He was convinced Pete would one day be disgusted by what he saw or what he felt, and Patrick wouldn't risk that. Despite Pete never mentioning anything of the sort, Patrick was still self conscious about his weight. 

"U-uh, what are you doing?" he asked, beginning to reach for Pete's hands.

"Helping you feel better. Duh. Now, can you just-"

"Is— is there another way?"

"Huh?"

Patrick licked his lips and wrung his hands sheepishly. "I mean, can you do it another way?"

Pete was silent for a moment and Patrick bit his lip. He hated not being able to see Pete's face.

"Dude, is this more of your self-conscious shit? 'Cause that's gotta stop. You're beautiful, Patrick. You gotta see that for me."

Patrick gave a dry laugh, which only served to hurt him, "How am I supposed to see that if I can't even see my feet past my-"

"Stop it, you know that's not true."

It wasn't, and he knew it. He merely stayed silent.

Pete leaned forward to press a kiss to Patrick's neck, then moved his hands over the younger man's belly. It was kind of awkward if Patrick was being honest, and it wasn't really helping until Pete began to move his hands in soothing circles and applied just the right amount of pressure. Patrick let out a sigh and relaxed against the other, closing his eyes. Pete did this for a few more moments, then rucked up Patrick's shirt and slipped his hands underneath.

"Shit, your hands are cold," Patrick murmured.  
"And you happen to be very warm. It works out just right," Pete answered with a snicker, beginning to knead the pain away. Patrick relaxed even further, basically melting into Pete.

"Oh... That /is/ nice... Can you do that again? Right there. Yeah..."

Pete chuckled, bouncing Patrick lightly, whenever the younger voiced his approval.

"Any better?" He asked after a few minutes of gentle rubbing. Patrick nodded quickly.

"Mhmm. Much."

Pete hummed and let his hands just rest on Patrick's belly, pressing more kisses to his neck.

"What are you doing?" Patrick whispered, smiling to himself.

"Love you, Patrick," Pete replied, breath warm against Patrick's skin.

"Love you too, Pete," Patrick said softly. He squirmed in Pete's grip until he could face the other, their faces inches away. Patrick kissed the corner of Pete's mouth, whispered a "thank you", then tugged Pete down to lay down and eventually drift of to sleep tangled together.


End file.
